Falling Slowly
by N.S.T
Summary: When Edward come back from hunting, he finds a guitar in Bella's room. Together they make a wonderful song about their love in the beginning. A heart warming story for everyone. Bella's p.o.v. ONE-SHOT. Please review.


A/n: I do not own the Twilight Series or the song "Falling Slowly".

"When will you be back?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. It won't be to long, love" Edward assured. I smiled half-hearted. His eyes were coal black, telling me it was time for him to hunt. He bent down and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I'll be back a soon as possible. I love you." He said. He gazed into my eyes softly.

"I love you too." He gave me one last kiss and jumped out the window. I turned around and sat lightly on the edge of my bed. I sighed softly and leaned back onto the bed. I started to hum a unknown tune. It was soft and slightly romantic sounding. I jumped up off the bed and grabbed my showering necessities.

I pushed open the door and walked inside the small bathroom. I turned on the shower and got in. The hot water relaxed my muscles and cleared my head. I started to hum that tune again. Words started to pop into my head as I continued to hum it. I bit my lip.

When I finished showering, I quickly got dressed and brushed through my wet, tangled hair. I went to my room and grabbed a notebook filled with random notes and lyrics. I wrote down the lyrics and some of the possible notes.

"Hmm..." I went to my closet and dug through the mess. In the way back of my closet was my old acoustic guitar. I grabbed it and sat on my bed.

I started to hum the tune again, trying to catch the notes. I plucked some strings trying to recreate the tune. I continued on like this, plucking strings, playing cords, writing down lyrics, until I had the whole song.

I looked at the and had to do a double take.

"Wow, it's eleven o'clock. I've been working for a while." I put down my guitar and went down stair. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a apple. Charlie hadn't come back yet, he was working late.

I downed to apple in a matter of seconds. I stretched my arms above my head, and yawned. I walked back upstairs and laid down on my bed. I set my guitar beside my bed-table, and curled up.

For once, I didn't need to listen to my lulleby I was so tired, I fell right into a deep sleep.

-:- -:- -:-

My eyes fluttered open to a empty bed. I immediately shot up, wondering where Edward was. Realization hit me and I remember that he was hunting. I groaned and fell back onto my bed. I looked up at the ceiling, wondering what to do to pass the time.

I jumped up from my bed and grabbed my guitar and played the song and started to sing. When I finished the song I realized that it needed something else. The problem was though I didn't know what. I groaned in fustration, and put down my guitar. I looked at the clock realizing that I had morning shift at Newton's.

"Wonderful." I mumbled. I raised from my bed and got ready.

-:- -:- -:-

It was a slow day, today. There was only five customers. I looked up from my doodling to at the digital clock that hung on the wall. Almost time to go. It wasn't until my cellphone rang that shook me out of my mind. I took it out and flipped it open,

"Hello?" I asked. Edward had gotten me this as a surprise. He said that he need a way to contact me when we had those rare time away from each other.

"Hello, love." Said a musical voice from the other side. I smiled.

"Hey, Edward. I missed ya."

"Yeah, me too. We'll be back in ten minutes." He said.  
"Well, I'll get off work in twenty more minutes, so I'll meet you back at my house, okay?"

"Fine with me. I'll see you then. I love you."

"I love you too." And with that said I hung up the phone. Time seemed to go even more slower. I tapped my fingers on the counter anxiously.

"Come on, come on, come on." I chanted under my breath. Finally, my shift was over. I waved goodbye to Mrs. Newton and bolted to my car. I hopped in and went as fast as I could to my house.

I pulled into the drive way and hopped out of the car, which wasn't a good idea. I tripped over my feet and started to fall. Two cool arms wrapped around my mid-section and set me firmly on my feet. Edward was behind me, his eyes back to a topaz gold. I smiled to giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"A little excited, love." Edward chuckled. I blushed. We walked into the house and into the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge that I had must have missed this morning.

_Bella,_

_I went fishing with Billy. I 'll be back late at night. Don't bother cooking for me, we already ate._

_Love ya,_

_Charlie_

I sighed. At least its once person I don't have to worry about.

"So, how was hunting, Edward?" I turned around expecting him to be here but he wasn't.

"Edward?" I called.

"Upstairs." I walked up the stairs and into my room. I immediately froze when I saw what he had in his hand.

"Bella, I didn't know you played the guitar, and wrote your own songs." He said holding up my notebook. He smiled. I grabbed the book from his hands and the guitar. I turned to put them away in the closet but he catch my arm.

"Will you play for me, Bella?" He said. His eyes widen slightly. I looked down at my feet unsure.

"Well, I don't know..." What if he think it was horrible? Would he think that I can't sing? I probably can't but still... would he?

"Please, Bella. I know you will do fine." He gave me a reassuring smile. I sighed in defeat. I sat down on my bed and began to play the song and sing. When I finished, he was silent for a while. Tears began to well up in my eyes. I was surprised when I felt arms wrap around my shoulders.

"That was the most beautiful, song I every heard, Bella. You have a voice of a angels." I smiled and blushed.

"I-I think its missing something, I don't know..." I began to trail off. I realized what it needed.

"Bella what is it?" Edward asked curiously.

"Edward, do you think that you can play this on the piano?" I inquired. He nodded.

"I think so." I smiled. We started to discuss the notes and lyrics. He wrote his notes down on a piece of paper, and smiled widely at me.

"Lets go try this out." I grabbed my guitar and Edward's hand and rushed down stair. I already memorized the notes and lyrics. We got into Edward's car and went to his house.

We hopped out the car and went inside the house. I went straight to the piano and sat beside him.

**( A/N: Go onto you tube and go to "Falling Slowly" from the movie Once, play this song while you ready the following part.)**

I started to play the guitar while Edward played the piano. We started to sing and it all came together.

" I don't know you  
But I want you  
All the more for that  
Words fall through me  
And always fool me  
And I can't react  
And games that never amount  
To more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out

Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You've made it now

Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back  
Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black  
You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won

Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice  
You've made it now

Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice  
You've made it now  
Falling slowly sing your melody  
I'll sing along"

I smiled at him when we finished the song. He looked at me and smiled widely too. We suddenly heard applause. We turned around to the whole Cullen family standing there. I blushed as Edward chuckled. He kissed my lips and pulled me to him.

"I love you" He whispered.

I looked up at him and smiled. "I love you too." I leaned against his chest and smile.

**THE END**

Author's note:

The reason why I picked this song in this story is because, I think it shows how Edward and Bella's relationship began. In the beginning, they didn't know each other but they were attracted to one another. I think the 'sinking boat' and 'pointing it home' means, in this case, guiding each other to one another. Even though I haven't seen the movie yet, this is an absolutely wonderful song. It heart warming and soft. In the real thing, the guy plays the guitar and the girl plays the piano. I do not own the song "Falling Slowly" or the Twilight series. I hope you liked this heart warming one-shot. Please do review.

Love, Roses and Tears

P.S. Forgive for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Thank you.


End file.
